criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Ramses XLIII
Pharaoh Ramses XLIII (Egy: ������) was the victim in Fool's Gold (Case #20 of Travel in Time), prior to which he was mentioned during the events of multiple cases in Travel in Time. Profile Ramses was the forty-third pharaoh of the Ptolemy Dynasty in the altered timeline of 2029. He was seen with brown eyes and shaved brown hair tied in a bun. He was seen wearing a blue shirt with gold linings and black pants under a black robe with gold linings. He was also seen wearing shoulder pieces attached with a long blue scarf. Furthermore, Ramses also sported a golden headpiece with turquoise and blue details, along with gold eyeliner and lipstick as well as blue and purple eyeshadow. Events of Criminal Case Back to the Future When the team returned to 2029, they were shocked to discover that they had returned to an alternate time stream in which Ramses ruled, alongside his wife, Queen Shabaka. A group of palace guards arrested the team and confiscated their time machine by the order of the Pharaoh, although they managed to escape later. After arresting Chief Scott's killer, Jack and the player dug into the history of the Ptolemys. They discovered (per Orlando) that the Ptolemys were direct descendants of Cleopatra and Mark Antony. Rebel Without a Pulse After arresting Storm Huxley's killer, the team attended the 5th of July celebrations at Anubis Square. There, spokesman Eugene Donkin announced the return of Princess Nefertiti, the daughter of the Pharaoh and Shabaka. The team suspected Nefertiti to be Nebet in disguise, but they later learned that her true identity was Nefertiti. Bash of the Year During the arrest of dynasty spokesman Eugene Donkin for Gérard Arnault's murder, it was revealed that Gérard had recorded him criticizing the Pharaoh due to his talk show idea being rejected. To avoid being sentenced to death for his criticizing, he killed Gérard. The team then managed to secure a mere prison sentence for him, instead of beheading by the Pharaoh, claiming that France would not approve of capital punishment. Fake News It was revealed that Ramses had paid journalist Tabu Kebu's intern Akhen Khaba to murder him as his investigation into the re-education center eventually led to his discovery of the existence of a special technology that the Ptolemys were hiding from the public. After arresting Akhen for the murder, the team found out that the secret technology was indeed the time machine, which was located at the royal pyramid. Murder details Ramses was found dead by Amy and the player at the pyramid's balcony, having molten gold poured his head. Janis deduced that the victim's head had fourth-degree burns since the molten gold broiled his skull and severely damaged his brain. She also found traces of a powder that came from sleeping tablets on the gold, thus confirming that the killer was an insomniac. At the same place, Amy and the player found a handmade remote under a pile of cushions. Kai determined that the killer rigged the remote to control a drone-like machine to pour molten gold over the victim's head. This meant the killer knew electronics. Later, Amy and the player found a drone at a secret hangar in the palace. Theo verified that the drone was programmed to respond to the commands of the aforementioned remote. He then informed that the drone was storing gold inside a special section, that tolerated extreme temperatures and found particles of nail polish there, meaning that the killer wore nail polish. Relationship with suspects Ramses ruled alongside his wife, Shabaka, who thought he was incompetent as he kept "sleeping with the slaves" rather than working on leading New Cairo. He also angered their daughter, Nefertiti, who felt as if Ramses no longer had time for her after he gained wealth and political power due to her meddling with history. Ramses scared his employee, Ravi Jabari, by asking him to "prove his loyalty" despite not knowing that he was a resistance spy. Ramses also angered Zayden Ito by controlling the forcefield that contained T.I.M.E.'s time machine despite the latter wanting to study it. Ramses also punished Abrax Tiakken for letting the team escape even after he killed Christopher Scott under their orders. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Nefertiti. Nefertiti admitted that her parents wanted to send her away to Egypt to stop her from using the time machine, hence preventing her from changing history again. Wanting to stay in New Cairo (where she held real power), Nefertiti programmed a drone to fly over Ramses and pour molten gold over his head. Although Nefertiti ordered the team to pin the murder on Ravi, they handed her over to Shabaka, who sentenced her daughter to forced labor in Wolaniu Island. Trivia *Ramses' death at the hands of his daughter is one of the instances of domestic homicide in Travel in Time. *Ramses, Vitaly Borodin, Tsukada Hiroshi, Lady Fiore and Henri Pelletier are currently the only final victims of a district/region/time period who made no physical appearances prior to the events of the case. **However, unlike Vitaly, Fiore and Pelletier, Ramses, along with Hiroshi, was directly mentioned and seen on a photo multiple times before his death. Case appearances *Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Crime and Punishment (Case #10 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Pride Comes Before the Fall (Case #14 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Back to the Future (Case #16 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Rebel Without a Pulse (Case #17 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Bash of the Year (Case #18 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Fake News (Case #19 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Fool's Gold (Case #20 of Travel in Time) *A Pirate's Death for Me (Case #22 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Time's Up (Case #31 of Travel in Time; mentioned) Gallery Ramses XLIII's Body.PNG|Ramses' body. NefertitiTravelinTime.png|Nefertiti, Ramses' late daughter and killer. ShabakaTravelinTimeC311.png|Shabaka, Ramses' wife. CleopatraTravelinTime.png|Cleopatra, Ramses' late ancestor. MAntonyTravelinTime.png|Mark Antony, Ramses' late ancestor. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Accomplices/Masterminds